


Honoka and Umi Talks About Jello

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: i have nothing to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Honoka and Umi talks about jello.





	Honoka and Umi Talks About Jello

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly came to me.

“Hey Umi?”  
“What’s up, Honoka?”  
“Why do people like to eat jello?”  
“...Is that a serious question, or”  
“It’s a serious question! I wanna know why jello is so appealing!”  
“Do you dislike jello, or?”  
“No, I like eating it a lot. I’m just wondering why it’s so good to eat.”  
“You… you don’t understand why you yourself enjoy eating jello?”  
“I mean… I dunno, I’m just curious as to why other people like eating it.”  
“Well, why do YOU like eating it?”  
“Hmm…”

A moment of silence passes.

“I suppose I like eating it because it’s squishy and sweet!”  
“Well, there’s your answer then.”  
“But that’s just me! I want to know why other people like eating it too!”  
“Then shouldn’t you be asking them!?”  
“That’s why I’m asking you!”  
“But I’m just one person!”

Honoka simply stares at Umi with puppydog eyes.

“...Fine, fine. I’ll try to answer to the best of my abilities.”  
“Yay!”  
“I know I like eating jello because of its texture. Like you said, it’s squishy, and I think that’s primarily why I enjoy it. I’m guessing other people enjoy it for that reason too, and as you mentioned, the fact that they’re often sweetened to be more appetizing.”  
“Oh they’re sweetened?”  
“Yes Honoka, plain jello is just clear gelatin with no flavour.”  
“Oh that’s weird.”  
“As for other reasons… I’m not exactly sure. Maybe the fact that it’s jiggly is appealing to some people? Maybe the fact that it’s light on the stomach? Or the fact that it’s fun to eat while cold?”  
“Sou desu ka…”   
“Yeah.”  
“Omoshiroi…”   
“You know, if you want, we can make jello sometimes.”  
“We can!?”  
“Yeah, we just have to buy jello powder and then make it at home and… wait, Honoka, doesn’t your family run a sweets shop? How do you not know this?”  
“Yeah, but we make traditional Japanese treats! Not like, jello and stuff!”   
“That’s a fair point. Still, I’m surprised that this is outside your repertoire of skills. I just thought that this would be something your mother would have taught you at some point.”  
“I guess I never asked… although now that I think about it, maybe all those times mom got jello for us, she made it herself…”  
“How come?”  
“Cause she always serves it in this like, big metal pot, so…”  
“...Yeah, that sounds like it’s home-made. Even more surprising then that you don’t already know how that works.”  
“I-I’m not observant, okay!?”  
“Okay, okay. You know what though? We should go ask to make jello with your mom sometimes. I’m sure she can teach us how it’s done.”  
“Oh, that’d be cool!”  
“We can flavour it whatever flavour we like too.”  
“Mochi flavour…”  
“...Honoka, your family’s shop literally sells mochi.”  
“But mochi flavoured jello…”  
“...Suit yourself.”


End file.
